Nauczyciele, uczniowie, i inne problemy
by Tabbcia
Summary: AcademyX i Xmen. Problemy drużyny Danielle, stosunki między Hellionsami, kłopoty i rozterki regularnych członków Xmen.
1. Chapter 1

No dobra. Mam plan, mam! A przynajmniej zarysy planu... No, mniejsza. W każdym razie postanowiłam połączyć AcademyX i X-men.  
**Czas akcji:** po 174 odcinku X-men, i 15 odcinku AcademyX. I zakładamy, że HoM będzie później!

**Disclaimer:** Żadna z postaci, ani pierwszo- ani drugoplanowych, nie została wymyślona przeze mnie. Wszyscy są Marvela, i jeżeli uważacie ich za bandę matołów, to z pretensjami do nich!

**"Nauczyciele, uczniowie, i inne problemy."**

"…A poza tym, tak się nie robi! Jestem jej najlepszym uczniem, i…"

"Julian, zamknij się w końcu!" przerwał mu Santo. "Wiemy wszyscy, że uwielbiasz pannę Frost, i że chcesz być pupilkiem, ale stało się, i już!"

"Santo, ja nie chcę być jej pupilkiem! Ja chcę być jej najzdolniejszym uczniem! I jestem! Powinna mnie doceniać!"

Cessily, która leżała na jednym z łóżek, głową zwisającą w dół, wydała z siebie jęknięcie zniecierpliwienia. Kevin, siedzący na krześle, patrzył albo na swoje paznokcie, albo za okno. Tag siedział podejrzanie cicho... No cóż, zebrania drużyny Hellions zazwyczaj polegały na tym, że Julian się pienił, a reszta czekała aż skończy. Tak było i teraz.

"A David? Co on niby umie? Cała jego genialność pochodzi z cudzych głów!"

"Co nie zmienia faktu, że jest świetnym strategiem." Mruknęła Cess.

"Ale to nie jego zasługa!" krzyknął zdenerwowany Hellion. "Z kim ty trzymasz?"

"Och, Julian..." Mercury przekulała się na brzuch. "My jesteśmy najlepszym składem, David dostał indywidualną nagrodę za przywództwo. I koniec dyskusji, dobra?"

"Nie, nie dobra! Bo to ja doprowadziłem Hellions do zwycięstwa! Czyli to JA jestem najlepszym dowódcą!"

"Ta, jasne…" mruknął Santo. "Co było, minęło, zaczął się nowy semestr. Odpuść sobie, co?"

"Może nie mam racji?"

Kevin ukrył twarz w dłoniach. W takich momentach żałował, że nie został z New Mutants. Oczywiście żal ulatywał natychmiast, gdy widział tego palanta, Foyley'a…

"Julian, jesteś super, świetnym przywódcą, przystojny, potężny, w tym semestrze na pewno zgarniesz wszystkie nagrody, i w ogóle jesteś cool." Powiedziała szybko Cessily. "Ale frajerom trzeba było dać jakąś nagrodę pocieszenia." Ciekawe, czy da się na to nabrać- przemknęło jej przez myśl.

"No ale... Hej, uważasz, że jestem przystojny?"

"Zdecydowanie" odpowiedziała Mercury, mrugając do milczącej Sooray'i.

"JEST!" rozległ się nagle okrzyk. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Briana, który uniósł w geście tryumfu gameboya. "Wygrałem! I pobiłem rekord Santo!" oznajmił radośnie Tag.

"Chłopcy..." mruknęła Cess, przewracając oczami.

"Co?" Ożywił się Rockslide. "Mój rekord? Chyba kpisz!" i podbiegł do kolegi, by wyrwać mu gameboya.

"Chodź, Sooraya, niech oni sobie pokrzyczą." Zaproponowała Mercury.

"Czy wolno nam opuścić zebranie?" Afganka zwróciła się do Juliana z wyraźnym akcentem.

"A idźcie do diabła!"

"Dziękuję, Julianie Keller." Powiedziała spokojnie Dust, i podążyła za Cessily.

"Nie musisz go o wszystko pytać!"

"Muszę. Już ci powiedziałam, że moim obowiązkiem jest posłuszeństwo wobec przywódcy."

Cessily westchnęła. Nie rozumiała Dust, nie umiała się z nią porządnie porozumieć. Była zatem jedyną NORMALNĄ dziewczyną w Hellions, a nie była to łatwa posada.

* * *

PÓŹNIEJ

"Oui, teraz cel będzie oddalony o pięćdziesiąt metrów." Gambit prowadził właśnie lekcję korzystania z pocisków w grupie szesnastolatków. Trudno było ich przekonać o konieczności trafiania w tarczę, a nie w kolegę, przez co w powietrzu unosił się swąd nadpalonych ubrań. "Non, Surge!" powiedział do niebieskowłosej Japonki, która swoją wiązką elektryczności trafiła w pobliskie drzewo, wypalając w nim dziurę na wylot. "Pamiętaj! Namierzyć, strzelić, trafić! Musisz się skupić!" Noriko zasalutowała. "Quill, zapraszam..." Remy nie czuł się najlepiej w roli nauczyciela obcych dzieciaków. Swoich podopiecznych już znał, a w razie czego mógł ich po prostu zamknąć w Danger Room. No, chyba że w składzie pojawi się Mystique ze swoim chorym planem zniszczenia życia Remy'ego. Gambit w ostatniej chwili zdążył uchylić się przed lecącą w jego kierunku kamienną dłonią Santo.  
"Vaccaro! Gdzie ty masz głowę? Za pracę na lekcji dostajesz niedostateczny! Ashida, ty też! Koniec na dziś! Zabierz swoją rękę!" Uczniowie spojrzeli po sobie i w milczeniu zaczęli porządkować miejsce treningu. Profesor LeBeau był ostatnio dosyć drażliwy...

* * *

"Cześć. Mogę się przysiąść?" Rogue wysiliła się na uśmiech. Uczeń spojrzał na nią ponuro, i przesunął się na brzeg ławki.Anna usadowiła się obok. "Jesteś Kevin, tak?" Chłopak skinął niemrawo głową, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie. Rogue zwróciła wzrok w tym samym kierunku. Dwoje uczniów zamkniętych w pocałunku. _Żeby go nie połknęła_- przeszło jej przez myśl. "Mamy tak samo przechlapane, co?" Kevin nie zaszczycił jej odpowiedzią. Kobieta spojrzała na niego kątem oka. Miał zaciśnięte wargi i ściągnięte brwi. W sumie ładny chłopak, choć mógłby myć częściej włosy. No i te sińce pod oczami... Para znikła już w budynku szkolnym, ale zarówno Kevin, jak i Rogue w milczeniu patrzyli dalej w to samo miejsce. Słońce świeciło przyjemnie, z kafeterii dobiegały zapachy obiadu. Gdzieś słychać było śmiechy uczniów korzystających z uroków piątkowego popołudnia... 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Wszyscy należą do Marvela. Retrospekcje Josha F. oparte są na New Mutants i Academy X. Mój jest pomysł, i jeszcze nikt mi nic za niego nie zapłacił ;(

**Rozdział 2**

Karma zastukała lekko w drzwi. Nie odpowiedział jej żaden dźwięk.

"Dani, mogę?" – zapytała. Nadal cisza. Xi'an westchnęła. "Danielle, proszę, otwórz!" powiedziała spokojnie, stukając ponownie. Po drugiej stronie drzwi rozległ się cichy chrobot. Wietnamka nacisnęła na klamkę. "Dani, nie było cię na kolacji..." zaczęła, ale widząc zapłakane oblicze koleżanki urwała. "O mój Boże, co się stało?" Danielle otarła zapuchnięte oczy.

"Nie nadaję się do tej pracy..." powiedziała trzęsącym się głosem.

"Co ty gadasz?"

"Nie mogę... Nie chcę... Patrzeć jak mój skład..." Moonstar ukryła twarz w dłoniach. "Znika... Rozpada się..." wyłkała po chwili.

"Co ty mówisz, do cholery? Jakie rozpada się? Dzieciaki się pokłóciły i tyle!"

"Nie, Shan... Oni są w stanie wojny."

"Są przyjaciółmi! Zdarzają się sprzeczki, ale to minie!"

"Byli przyjaciółmi. Nie poświęciłam im dostateczniej uwagi, nie zauważyłam, że..."

"Och, błagam, nie obarczaj siebie winą za ich szczeniackie wybryki!"

"Powinnam była wiedzieć, że Josh..."

"Skąd miałaś wiedzieć? Poza tym Rahne – "

"To nie wina Rahne! Poza tym – "

"Poza tym, jesteś świetną wychowawczynią, dzieciaki cię lubią i szanują. Porozmawiaj z nimi, jako ze składem."

"Lubią? Szanują? Jestem dla nich tylko nauczycielką! Nie mówią mi o swoich problemach, w ogóle nie rozmawiają ze mną..."

"Tak?" Nie wytrzymała Xi'an. "A Paragons? Ja jestem dla nich nikim! Ciągle tylko: Rahne robiła to lepiej, Rahne tłumaczyła jaśniej, Rahne znała nasze problemy, Rahne miała ładniejsze włosy, Rahne była boginią!"

"Shan, ja..." Dani spojrzała na Wietnamkę ze zdziwieniem i zakłopotaniem.

"Tak, a Alpha Squad? Nie masz dla nas czasu, Xi'an, Northstar miał. Nie umiesz latać, Xi'an, Northstar umiał. Oboje jesteście homoseksualni, ale to Northstar rozumiał Victora, a nie ty. Szkoda, że Northstar zginął, a nie ty!"

"Wiesz, że to nieprawda!"

"A dzieciaki z podstawówki? Ach, Xi'an, kiedy w końcu będziemy w składach? Tu jest tak nudno, a składy mają takich fajnych opiekunów, którzy mają świetne moce!"

"Shan, posłuchaj..."

"Nie, to ty posłuchaj! Przestań się użalać, i ratuj swój skład! Oni mają ogniwo, które ich łączy- ciebie. I lubią cię! I jesteś ich prawdziwym przywódcą. Więc rusz tyłek, droga damo, i przestań czekać, aż wszystko zrobi się samo!" Ostatnie słowa Shan mówiła stojąc w progu, a kiedy skończyła, z hukiem zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.

Dani z lekkim szokiem patrzyła na drzwi za którymi przed chwilą znikła Karma. A może miała rację? Może nie jest za późno...?

* * *

Josh Foiley siedział pod drzewem, patrząc na Laurie całującą się z Quillem zaledwie kilkanaście metrów od niego. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że chłopak był pod wpływam feromonów Wallflower, która ostatnio używała swojej mocy bez ograniczeń, które nakazywałaby moralność. Wiedział też, że jej metamorfoza była jego winą. I czuł, że spieprzył sprawę.

Pamiętał, jak trudno było mu zaaklimatyzować się w Instytucie – w końcu przez jakiś czas walczył w szeregach nienawidzących mutantów Reavers. Ale udało się – dzięki Davidowi, Sophie, i właśnie Laurie. Ale nie tej Laurie, która właśnie była przyssana do jednego z członków Corsairs, tylko tej dawnej, spokojnej, cichej, zakompleksionej, nieśmiałej Laurie, która nienawidziła swojej mocy.

Pamiętał też pierwsze spotkanie z Rahne. Przekonany, że jest to po prostu starsza wersja Wallflower, przeżył szok. Rahne nie była wcale taką nieśmiałą "cnotką", o jakiej słyszał. Była dzika, porywcza, rozrywkowa, nie zważała na konsekwencje swoich czynów. To go pociągało – od pierwszego momentu.

Do teraz Josh nie wiedział, co się stało. Dlaczego Rahne nagle tak bardzo się zmieniła. Kiedy Wolfsbane została nauczycielką, jej stosunek do Elixira zaczął się zmieniać. Unikała go, przekonywała o tym, że nauczyciel nie może umawiać się z uczniem. Ale Josh nie chciał słuchać. Chciał tej dawnej Rahne, która nie zważała na przeciwności, i robiła co chciała.

W końcu Josh zaczął randkować z Laurie. Nie dlatego, żeby mu się podobała – lubił ją, owszem, ale to wszystko. Chciał dopiec Rahne, zranić ją, wzbudzić jej zazdrość. Uczucia Wallflower nie były zbyt ważne, a że wydawała się być zachwycona tym, że Josh spojrzał na nią łaskawszym okiem? Cóż, dla Elixira wszystko było w porządku.

Ale Rahne, jak na złość, wydawała się być zadowolona. Josh nie miał zamiaru odpuścić – wykorzystując słabe punkty dziewczyny starał się skraść jakiś pocałunek. I często to dostawał, ale zawsze potem następowała tyrada o tym, że nauczyciel i uczeń nie mogą być parą.

Potem ten frajer, Kevin, zaczął kręcić się wokół Laurie. Tego było za wiele – Joshowi nie zależało na niej, ale miała oficjalnie status JEGO dziewczyny.

Skąd Kevin wiedział o Joshu i Rahne? Bóg to jeden wie. W każdym razie postanowił użyć tę wiedzę przeciwko Elixirowi, jeżeli nie zrezygnuje ze związku z Wallflower. Ale Josh nie miał zamiaru z niczego rezygnować.

I tak cała szkoła dowiedziała się o zakazanym związku Wolfsbane.

Rahne opuściła Instytut, a wściekła i zraniona Laurie przestała kierować się głosem sumienia, i zaczęła używać swojej mocy do własnych celów. Zupełnie jak jej ojciec.

Tak jak teraz. Przecież Quill nie mógł jej się podobać – wyglądem przypominał raczej jeża, niż człowieka. Mimo to całowała się z nim – na oczach swojego byłego.

W końcu odkleiła się od rozanielonego chłopaka. Josh nie był pewien, czy mu się tylko wydawało, czy Laurie posłała mu chłodne, tryumfujące spojrzenie znad ramienia Quilla, po czym uwiesiła się na nim, i podążyła w kierunku Instytutu.

Josh zaklął pod nosem. Tak, czuł się jak skończony palant, no dobra – był nim, ale czy zasłużył na coś takiego? Wszyscy starzy znajomi trzymali się od niego z daleka, członkowie jego składu rzucali mu nienawistne spojrzenia, kiedy mijali go na korytarzu, wśród wszystkich dziewczyn miał opinię bezdusznego łamacza serc niewieścich. No i tęsknił za swoim związkiem z Rahne.

Na pobliskiej ławce dostrzegł Kevina i jedną z członkiń regularnego X-men, Rogue.

"Boże, mam taką ochotę skopać tyłek temu frajerowi..." mruknął do siebie. W tym momencie zauważył, że Wither wstaje, i rusza w jego kierunku.

"Jesteś z siebie zadowolony, Foyley?" zapytał, kiedy znalazł się wystarczająco blisko.

"Nie odzywaj się do mnie, ty śmieciu!" warknął Elixir.

"Nie myśl, że rozmowa z tobą sprawia mi przyjemność. Brzydzę się tobą, i tym, co zrobiłeś Laurie." No tak, zapowiadała się typowa rozmowa między nimi. Pogrożą sobie, Kevin zdejmie rękawiczkę, Josh go zbluzga, i nic z tego nie wyniknie.

"Ja..." Elixir spojrzał w bok.

"No co? Może nie mam racji?"

"Masz. Masz cholerną rację. Jestem nikim." Kevin spojrzał na Josha ze zdumieniem, i otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć...

"Josh!" rozległ się nagle głos Danielle. "Josh, wiem, że nie masz ochoty ze mną rozmawiać, ale zapraszam cię do mojego gabinetu. Teraz. Przepraszam cię, Kevin."


	3. Chapter 3

**WesołyAlien** – dzięki za łachę, o wielka...

**Herszel** – No przecież piszę! Rozmowa Kevin – Josh była pisana na szybko, może faktycznie zagmatwałam...?

**Varedna** – Laurie i... nie Kevin ;) A przynajmniej jeszcze nie. Poza tym, jak mówiłam, Cessily rulez! Josha też nie znoszę... Karma jeszcze będzie, spokojnie :)

**Disclaimer:** No, nareszcie, ktoś mój. Natasza. Ale jej rola będzie epizodyczna. Reszta jest Marvela, choć mam nadzieję, że kiedyś się ze mną podzielą.

* * *

Wszyscy New Mutants siedzieli w gabinecie Danielle i rzucali na siebie niezbyt przyjazne spojrzenia. Mirage odchrząknęła.

"Wiem, ze ostatnio nie układało się między wami najlepiej. Przykro mi, że nie macie do mnie wystarczająco dużo zaufania, żeby porozmawiać o swoich problemach z własnej woli, ale skoro nastała chwila, kiedy jest to niezbędne, musimy pogadać, jako skład." Danielle spojrzała na swoich podopiecznych. Laurie, w skandalicznie krótkiej bluzce i opiętych spodniach patrzyła gdzieś za okno. Elixir wbił się w fotel, i wyglądał, jakby chciał się zapaść pod ziemię. Noriko siedziała oparta o ramię Jay'a tak, by nie widzieć Davida, Prodigy zaś wpatrywał się z uporem w podłogę. "Niektóre wydarzenia były bardzo bolesne, i nie chcę rozdrapywać ran, ale w obecnej sytuacji jest to konieczne, jeżeli chcemy, żeby New Mutants nadal istniało. Josh." Blondyn wzdrygnął się na dźwięk swojego imienia. "Laurie." Dziewczyna złożyła ręce na piersi. "Nie mam zamiaru ingerować w wasze sprawy uczuciowe, ale wszyscy wiemy, jak jest. Zatem pytam was: czy zgodzicie się porozmawiać?"

"Nie ma o czym rozmawiać!" warknęła Laurie.

"Owszem, jest. Twoja zmiana ma duży wpływ na skład."

"Tak? Teraz to ja jestem ta zła, i niszczę skład?"

"Nikt nie mówi, że jesteś zła. Uważam, że jesteś raczej zagubiona..."

"I co jeszcze! Zagubiona to byłam, kiedy siedziałam jak sierota, i bałam się do kogoś podejść przez swoją moc!"

"Tak, wtedy też. Ale potem znalazłaś przyjaciół, zaczęłaś integrować się z grupą... Czy chcesz to wszystko stracić?"

"Nie potrzebuję ich! I nie wrócę to tej zakompleksionej..."

"Nikt ci nie każe" Dani weszła jej w słowo. "Prosimy jednak, żebyś wróciła do tej miłej, uczynnej, sympatycznej Laurie."

"Którą wszyscy lubiliśmy..." dodała cicho Sofia.

"Tak, bo mogłaś ze mną zrobić, co chciałaś?"

"Nie, bo byłaś moją przyjaciółką..."

"Popychadłem!"

"Na litość boską!" wykrzyknęła Nori. "Przestań się użalać! Akurat ty, ty, którą lubił cały skład! Gdybym to była ja, ok., mogłabym powiedzieć, że trzymaliście się ze mną, bo było wam mnie żal, bo wy byliście bandą dobrych dzieci, a ja ćpunką! Ale ty, Laurie, zachowujesz się jak rozwydrzony bachor, któremu ktoś zabrał zabawkę!"

"No dalej, Nori! Powiedz, że jestem głupia, i że nie mam powodów..."

"Ona tego nie powiedziała!" wtrącił Jay. "Masz powody, żeby czuć się zraniona, ale nie żeby pomiatać wszystkimi, i używać innych jako marionetek do wzbudzania zazdrości w Joshu!"

"On też użył mnie jako zabawki! Żeby jego cholerna Rahne była zazdrosna!" Wallflower zachowywała się, jakby Josha nie było w pokoju.

"Masz rację. Zachowałem się jak skończony dupek." Powiedział Foley, wstając. "I wy wszyscy macie rację, odrzucając mnie. Nie pasuję do was."

"Och, słodko. Następny nawrócony grzesznik." Noriko przewróciła oczami.

"Nie przynależę do New Mutants."

"No to mamy problem, ponieważ jesteś w New Mutants, i będziesz."

"Ale... Przecież Jay mógł zmienić drużynę..."

"Jay został przydzielony do Hellions bez jego zgody i woli. I było to na początku pierwszego semestru. Poza tym, nie mówimy o Jay'u, tylko o ratowaniu naszej drużyny."

"Danielle, tu nie ma co ratować." Odezwał się David, "Laurie i Josh nie chcą słyszeć o pogodzeniu się, Sophia wybrała towarzystwo Hellions..."

"A ty nas olewasz przez jakąś idiotyczną wizję!" przerwała mu Surge.

"Ja..." zawahał się Prodigy.

"David? Rozmawialiśmy przecież o twojej wizji. To nie była przepowiednia, tylko odzwierciedlenie twoich lęków. Żaden z wygenerowanych przeze mnie obrazów nigdy się nie urzeczywistnił."

"A ja nie zostanę twoją żoną!" dorzuciła Japonka. David posłał niezadowolone spojrzenie Joshowi.

"No co? Pytała czemu jej unikasz!" bronił się Elixir.

"Więc, David? Zapomnimy o tym?"

"Postaram się..."

"Sophia? O co chodziło Davidowi, kiedy powiedział, że wolisz towarzystwo Hellions?"

"To nie tak... Julian i ja byliśmy dobrymi znajomymi, i..."

"Taa, udawałaś, że go nie znosisz!" prychnęła Laurie.

"Nieprawda! Bywał irytujący, ale..."

"...ale ci się podobał."

"Laurie! Przestań!"

"Co, może kłamię? 'Ach, Julian pociągnął mnie dziś za włosy, ciekawe, czy mnie kocha'" pisnęła robiąc głupie miny.

"Przestań ją tak traktować!" David uderzył dłonią w stół. "To nie jej wina, że ci odbiło, i zachowujesz się jak męczennica!"

"Nie, nie jej." Blondynka uśmiechnęła się krzywo.

"Ona ma rac – "

"Josh, nie zaczynaj!" ostrzegła go skośnooka. "A ty się w końcu uspokój! Słyszeliśmy już sto razy, że Josh jest niedobry. A teraz może bądź łaskawa, i zrób coś, żeby się z nim pogodzić?"

"A może nie mam ochoty?"

"A może mnie to nie obchodzi?"

"A może nie wtrącaj się w moje sprawy?"

"A może to sprawa całego składu?"

"No jasne, teraz wy się jeszcze pokłóćcie. Tego nam brakuje!" Jay podniósł oczy ku górze.

"Laurie, Josh, a co powiecie na zawieszenie broni?" zaproponowała Danielle.

"Nie ma mowy! Nie chcę być w jednym składzie z nim!"

"No cóż, ale jesteś. W X-men też nie wszyscy się lubią, ale są składem, i ze sobą współpracują. Wy byliście świadomi swojego wyboru drużyny, a teraz, kiedy pojawiają się przeszkody, rezygnujecie? Z przyjaźni, która was łączy? Z dobrej, zgranej paczki?"

"Przyjaźni, tak?"

"Nie każę wam zapomnieć o wszystkim! Proszę tylko, żebyście postarali się przeżyć obecność drugiej osoby w zespole!"

"No dalej, Laurie!" mruknął Jay.

"Niech będzie. Ale nie masz się do mnie odzywać, jeśli nie będzie to konieczne!" syknęła blondynka.

"Tylko nie mów: 'dobrze Laurie, jestem śmieciem'" prychnęła Noriko.

"Dobrze, New Mutants. Mam nadzieję, że jest to jakiś początek. Jutro, o tej samej porze, widzimy się w Danger Room."

Młodzi mutanci opuścili gabinet, i rozeszli się w swoje strony. Danielle opadła na fotel, i zaczęła masować skronie.

"Mam nadzieję..." powtórzyła.

* * *

"Hej, Lorna."

"Alex." Powiedziała zielonowłosa, spuszczając wzrok.

"Chciałem... Wczoraj..."

"Nie wracajmy do tego." Ucięła Polaris.

"Ale... chcę, żebyś wiedziała..."

"Nie, Alex. Ja nie chcę wiedzieć. Zrozum, teraz jestem z Bobby'm"

"Ale my..."

"Nie. Nie 'my'."

"Ale mi zależy, naprawdę zależy, żeby odbudować to, co zniszczyłem!"

"Za późno, Alex. Za późno."

"Lorna, wszędzie cię szukam! Alex? Znów ją męczysz o ten cholerny kosmos?" Bobby złapał dziewczynę w pasie, i przyciągnął do siebie, dając do zrozumienia, że Havok nie ma się za bardzo spoufalać.

"W porządku, Bobby. Już skończyliśmy." Powiedziała Polaris.

"To dobrze, bo chciałem wyskoczyć do kina. Mam bilety na ten horror, który ostatnio reklamowali."

"Ona nie lubi horrorów!" wtrącił się Alex.

"Nieprawda, lubię!"

"Nigdy nie lubiłaś..."

"Nigdy nie pytałeś, czy lubię!"

"Stary, znajdź sobie inne hobby. Zacznij zbierać znaczki, albo coś w tym stylu!" parsknął Iceman. "Chodź, kochanie." Dodał, ciągnąc Lornę za sobą.

* * *

Wysoka, jasnowłosa kobieta stanęła przed drzwiami z dużym napisem "X-factor". Po chwili wahania zapukała.

"Proszę!" odpowiedział jej kobiecy głos. Blondynka nacisnęła klamkę.

"Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Natasza Iwanowa." Przedstawiła się.

"Proszę, proszę. Jamie'go... Znaczy, szefa, nie ma, ale jeżeli nie ma pani nic przeciwko, może pani porozmawiać ze mną." Ruda dziewczyna siedząca za biurkiem wskazała Nataszy krzesło. "Proszę usiąść."

"Dziękuję." Kobieta skorzystała.

"Rahne Sinsclair." Przedstawiła się ruda. "Co panią tu przywiodło?" zapytała, wyciągając z szuflady notes i długopis."

"A więc, wczoraj w moim mieszkaniu znalazłam to." Kobieta wyciągnęła z torebki pistolet owinięty w foliowy worek. "Nie wiem, skąd to się tam wzięło. Nie posiadam broni, nie wiem też, kto, i w jaki sposób, mógłby to podrzucić do mojego domu." Rahne wzięła ostrożnie pistolet, nie wyjmując go z woreczka.

"Czy mieszka pani sama?" zapytała.

"Tak."

"Gdzie?"

"Parę przecznic stąd..."

"Miasto mutantów?"

"Tak."

"Pani moc?"

Natasza wyciągnęła dłoń, na której pojawił się mały hologram jej ciała.

"Hmm... Jak to działa?" zapytała Rahne.

"Potrafię w ograniczonym zasięgu tworzyć swoje fantomy które mogę wykorzystać do przekazania jakiejś wiadomości."

"Jakiego szamponu używasz?" zapytał hologram, i znikł.

"Uhh, herbal esences." Mruknęła Rahne. "Czy dotykała pani broni gołymi rękami?"

"Nie. Założyłam gumowe rękawiczki."

"Rozumiem. Czy znalazła pani coś jeszcze?"

"Nic."

"Żadnych włosów, śladów butów?"

"Nic z tych rzeczy."

"Dobrze. Zbadamy pistolet pod kątem obecności odcisków palców, następnie dowiemy się, czy ostatnio ktoś nie użył go przeciwko komukolwiek. Proszę podać mi swój numer telefonu, i w razie czego kontaktować się z nami."

"Dziękuję." Kobieta wyciągnęła z torebki wizytówkę.

"Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie." Odparła Rahne.

"Da swiedania."

"Em, do widzenia."

* * *

Noriko jak co wieczór pracowała w kafejce Luny. Ubrana w faruch kelnerki, z notesem w dłoni, zbierała zamówienia od klientów, wśród których nierzadko znajdowali się uczniowie, lub członkowie grona pedagogicznego Instytutu.

"Oho." Powiedziała pod nosem, widząc jednego z nauczycieli, siedzącego samotnie przy stoliku pod ścianą.

"Dobry wieczór, panie Summers. Co podać?"

"Dużego Heinekena." Havok nie spojrzał nawet na kelnerkę, zapewne nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy z tego, że to jego uczennica.

"Coś jeszcze?"

"Na razie nie." Głos Alexa brzmiał dosyć grobowo.

"Zaraz przyniosę." Nori podeszła do kolejnego stolika.

"Co dla państwa?"

"Ja poproszę cafe latte – "

"Waniliową, czekoladową, karmelową, amaretto, czy cynamonową?"

"Umm, amaretto."

"Coś poza tym?"

"Dla mnie wszystko."

"A ja proszę frappe."

"To wszystko?"

"Tak." Następny stolik.

"Co dla... Josh?"

"Hej. Przyniesiesz mi kufel piwa?"

"Sorry, stary, ale nie mogę ci sprzedać."

"Oj, Nori..."

"No nie mogę! Chcesz, żeby mnie wylali?"

"Niech ci będzie. Może być cola."

"Ok. Słuchaj, nie gryź się tak. Przejdzie im."

"Ta, na pewno..."

"Zobaczysz. Sorry, ale muszę wracać do roboty."

"Jasne, nie ma sprawy."

Alex nostalgicznie wpatrywał się w kufel złocistego napoju. Boże, jaki on był głupi... Zakochał się w kobiecie, o której nic nie wiedział, i zniszczył tym samym swój związek z Lorną. Zachował się jak kompletny dureń. I co? Teraz był zupełnie sam, patrzył, jak Lorna obściskuje się z tym palantem, Bobby'm. A Annie? Bóg jeden wie, gdzie jest. Havok wziął dużego łyka piwa. Idiota, po prostu idiota...

Josh pociągnął z namysłem łyka coli. Niech to szlag trafi, przez jego głupi romans z Rahne cierpi teraz cała grupa! Gdyby jeszcze nie mieszał w to biednej Laurie... Ale tak – mieli powód, żeby go nie znosić. Zachował się jak skończony palant, i był tego świadom. I nie miał żadnego pomysłu, jak wszystko odkręcić. Idiota, po prostu idiota...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** To już czwarty rozdział, i nadal nikt nie jest mój... Ale nie martwcie się, przed 150 odcinkiem Sam na pewno zostanie mi oddany. A wtedy... hyhy... Póki co jednak Sama trzyma w swoich brudnych łapach Marvel. Trzyma tez wszystkie pozostałe postaci w tym ficu. No, oprócz parki pijącej kawę u Luny.

Hmm, przykro mi, ale ten rozdział jest czysto "romansowy". Przepraszam i obiecuję poprawę w następnych, ale bez tego ciężko by mi było ruszyć, zwłaszcza, że staram się zachować jedność czasu i miejsca. Na następny rozdział (który mam już niemal w pełni napisany) przewiduję więcej akcji, akcji! Ha! Zainteresowałam was? To fajnie, będziecie sobie czekać ;)

* * *

Rahne stała przy oknie, oglądając w skupieniu pistolet zapakowany w worek. Kretyńska sprawa. Zresztą, w tym mieście były same kretyńskie sprawy. Skąd miała wiedzieć, że broni nie podrzucił jakiś mutant o mocy podobnej do Kitty Pryde? Albo teleporter? Tylko po cholerę miałby to robić? Kto wrzuca pistolet do mieszkania sąsiada, zamiast pozbyć się go w bardziej inteligentny sposób?

Nagle Rahne usłyszała jakiś chrobot zza drzwi. 'Oho' – pomyślała. 'Szef wraca?'

I nie myliła się. Do gabinetu wpadł Jamie Madrox.

"Hej, Jamie. Nowa sprawa jest, dosyć głupia według mnie..."

"Tak?" Madrox podszedł do biurka i oparł się na nim. "Co jest?"

"Babka znalazła w swoim mieszkaniu pistolet. Nie należy do niej, i nie wie, skąd się wziął. Mieszka sama."

"Gdzie?"

"Miasto mutantów."

"Podała moc?"

"Podała. Tworzy małe fantomy samej siebie."

"Coś jak klony?"

"Chyba... Chyba nie. Niematerialne, no i chyba są tylko projekcjami."

"Chyba? Nie dowiedziałaś się na pewno?"

"A czy to takie ważne?"

"Chryste!" Jamie uderzył się w czoło. "Czy ważne? A jeśli mają swoją własną osobowość, i to któryś z nich podrzucił broń?"

"Ale... To fantomy..." próbowała przerwać mu Rahne.

"Mnie mój klon próbował zabić!"

"Ale to fantomy!" Krzyknęła Rahne. Kilka dni temu po prostu by mu przyłożyła, ale jakoś nie czuła się na siłach na kłótnie.

"Pytałaś o rodzinę?"

"No... Nie."

"Świetnie. A o pracę?"

"N... Nie."

"Boże, Rahne! Gdzie ty żyjesz? Ty chcesz być detektywem?" Jamie stracił nerwy. "Kobiety!" prychnął jeszcze i wyszedł z biura, trzaskając drzwiami.

Rahne usiadła na krześle, odkładając pistolet na biurko. Właściwie, to miała wielką ochotę pobiec za Madroxem, i go uderzyć.

* * *

Noriko skończyła już swoją zmianę. Przebrawszy się podeszła do stolika Josha.

"Mogę?"

"A chcesz?" Blondyn spojrzał na nią ze zrezygnowaniem.

"Jakbym nie chciała, to bym nie pytała, nie?" Surge uśmiechnęła się ironicznie.

"No to siadaj..." Skośnooka skorzystała z tego, jakże gorliwego zaproszenia. "Wiesz, w sumie jesteś jedyną osobą, która gada ze mną w miarę normalnie." Powiedział po chwili Josh, spoglądając na Nori.

"Och, uważam cię za kawał świni, ale nie będę cię od razu przekreślać, nie? W gruncie rzeczy, ja też nie zasługiwałam na początku na waszą przyjaźń – ćpunka, złodziejka, która uciekła z domu." Noriko odchyliła się lekko na krześle. "Na moje to Laurie nieco histeryzuje. I nie pieprz, że jesteś beznadziejnym kretynem i ją zraniłeś, bo ja to wiem. Ale było, minęło, dziewczyna potrzebuje psychologa, albo nowego faceta. I tyle."

"Dzięki Nori. Ty to umiesz człowieka podnieść na duchu" mruknął Josh.

"Ha, jak zawsze." Wyszczerzyła się Japonka. "Słuchaj, jakby przyszło ci do głowy zamartwianie się tym, że wszyscy mają cię w dupie, to wyluzuj. Przejdzie im."

"Tylko kiedy...?"

"No wiesz, trochę spieprzyłeś sprawę, i trochę musisz odpokutować."

"Taaa..." Elixir oparł brodę na dłoniach. "Odpokutować..."

"Dobra, ja lecę do Instytutu, muszę się matmy pouczyć. Idziesz?"

"E, nie mam ochoty siedzieć sam w pokoju. Zostanę jeszcze chwilę."

"Ok. Na razie. I pamiętaj o jutrzejszych ćwiczeniach."

* * *

"Rahne?" Jamie wszedł cicho do swojego gabinetu. "Słuchaj, Rahne, strasznie cię przepraszam za tę scenę."

"E, w porządku. W końcu tyle razy mnie już opieprzałeś..." powiedziała nieco gorzko rudowłosa. "Dzwoniłam do tej babki wypytać o szczegóły i..."

"Naprawdę nie chciałem na ciebie tak najechać, po prostu ostatnio jestem nieco podenerwowany..."

"Nie ma sprawy. Co, za dużo pracy?" mrugnęła.

"Nie, raczej sprawy sercowe." Jamie uśmiechnął się lekko.

"O! No popatrz, czyżby jakaś laska na horyzoncie?" roześmiała się Wolfsbane.

"Powiedzmy..." Jamie rzucił jej spojrzenie spod rzęs.

"Ładna?"

"Piękna."

"I co, dała ci kosza, hm?"

"Nie. Ale traktuje mnie jak brata i chyba nie widzi we mnie potencjalnego partnera."

"U, to przykre."

"Niestety..."

"A znam ją?"

"Bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny..." Jamie zbliżył się do niej.

"T-tak?" Rahne spojrzała na niego niepewnie.

"Mhm..." Multiple złapał ją delikatnie w talii, i przyciągnął do siebie.

"Co ty..."

"Rahne, nie mogę już ukrywać swoich uczuć." Lekko nieogolony, seksowny brunet przewiercający cię swoimi błękitnymi oczami, tak blisko twojej twarzy, że czujesz jego oddech na ustach... Która kobieta by się oparła? "Traktujesz mnie jak brata, ja traktuję cię jak siostrę... Ale Rahne, ja czuję coś więcej..." Twarz Multiple'a zbliżyła się do rudowłosej jeszcze bardziej i, nim zdążyła zareagować, chłopak ją pocałował.

"Mmm... Madrox!" Wolfsbane odepchnęła go gwałtownie. "Co ty... Co to... Zwariowałeś?" Faktycznie, od tak dawna się znali, i od tak dawna traktowali się jak rodzeństwo, nie biorąc nawet pod uwagę możliwości zaistnienia między nimi chemii. A teraz Jamie w taki sposób rujnuje ich dotychczasowe relacje?

"Rahne..." Jamie podszedł kilka kroków, a ona automatycznie się cofnęła. "Nie chcę żyć bez ciebie... Ja cię po prostu kocham, kocham!" Wolfsbane patrzyła na niego lekko zszokowana, nie wiedząc, co odpowiedzieć, ale miała nieodparte wrażenie, że Jamie coś ćpał.

Nagle na schodach rozległ się tupot. Po chwili w gabinecie zjawił się... drugi Jamie Madrox, i jego kumpel, Guido.

"Tu jesteś!" odetchnął ten drugi Multiple. "No, całe szczęście."

"Jamie, co tu jest grane?" zapytała słabo Rahne.

"Chodź do tatusia..." Jamie wyciągnął dłoń, i ten, który przed chwilą całował Rahne zniknął. Dziewczyna opadła na krzesło.

"To... To był tylko duplikat, tak?" zapytała.

"Taa. A co, gadał jakieś głupoty?"

"Jamie, czy twoje klony w jakikolwiek sposób myślą to, co ty?"

"No..." Jamie usiadł na biurku, i spojrzał na rudowłosą. Guido rozsiadł się tymczasem na kanapie. "Od pewnego czasu nie kieruję ich zachowaniem, nie są też moją wierną kopią. Od kiedy zacząłem je wysyłać w różne strony, zaczęły mieć pewną autonomię, a kiedy je wchłonąłem z powrotem, każdy kolejny klon był tylko częścią mojej świadomości, lub podświadomości." Wywód Jamiego brzmiał jak jakiś referat naukowy. "Często aspektem podświadomości, z którego nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, lub który był bardzo mało znaczący i zepchnięty na margines. Ostatnio jeden z moich duplikatów próbował mnie zabić, bo chwilę wcześniej myślałem o bezsensie swojego życia..." dodał, mrugając wesoło.

"A... Czyli... Twoje duplikaty nie myślą tego, co ty?"

"Rahne, już ci to wytłumaczyłem!"

"Ale... No... Powiedzmy, że twój duplikat..."

"No co on ci powiedział, eh?" wtrącił Strong Guy. Rahne spuściła głowę.

"Ej, Rahne, wszystko ok.?" zapytał Jamie. "Chyba nie powiedział ci, że jesteś głupią rudą lafiryndą, co? Bo ja tak nie myślałem, słowo. Naprawdę, przepraszam za to, że cię ochrzaniłem..."

"Nie, nie... On mnie, on powiedział, a potem, no... Ale ja rozumiem, że to nic nie znaczy, chciałam tylko..."

"No wyduś to z siebie!" rzucił Guido.

"A więc, on mnie pocałował, i powiedział, że nie może znieść, że traktuję go... to znaczy ciebie... Tylko jak brata." Rahne zaczerwieniła się gwałtownie, i wbiła wzrok w ziemię. W gabinecie zapadła niezręczna cisza. Jamie z zakłopotaną miną spojrzał na ścianę. Guido spoglądał to na niego, to na nią.

"Uh, Rahne, nie sądzisz, że powinniśmy pogadać na osobności?" zaproponował w końcu Madrox.

* * *

Alex był nieco wstawiony. No dobra, był bardzo wstawiony. Te kilka heinekenów poprawionych krwawą mary sprawiły, że Summers nie był w stanie skupić wzroku.

"Proszę pana, zamykamy już." Szepnęła jakaś kobieta. Alex spojrzał na nią, widząc dosyć nieostro.

"Lorna?" zapytał.

"E... Nie. Pomyłka. Przepraszam, ale musi pan opuścić kawiarnię."

"Ja... Ja bym... Ja nie chciałem..."

"Panie Summers!" odezwał się jakiś męski głos. Alex próbował go zidentyfikować, ale było ciężko. "Chodźmy do Instytutu."

"Instytutu... Taaak..." Alex wstał, potrącając przy okazji krzesło, które upadło z hukiem. Josh podbiegł do niego, łapiąc go w pół, by nie stracił równowagi.

"Chodźmy. Do widzenia!" dodał w kierunku Luny.

"Chłopcze, ja nie chciałem..." wydukał Alex, kiedy wyszli na dwór, gdzie powitała ich chłodna noc.

"O co chodzi, profesorze?"

"Ja... Żałuję, że... Bo widzisz, z miłością, to jest tak, że... No... Są kobiety i też inne kobiety... I... Jak kochasz jedną... To w sumie, jakby nie patrzeć, to... To nie można sobie innej... Bo przecież nigdy nie wiesz, prawda?" Alex spojrzał wyczekująco na ucznia.

"Ee... Tak, prawda."

"No właśnie, chłopcze... A ja, głupi... Kochałem Lornę i kocham Lornę, widzisz, ale Annie... No... Nie kochałem, ale myślałem... Co ja sobie myślałem?"

"Nie wiem, panie Summers..."

"Ale ja wiem! Ja wiem! Ja myślałem, że kocham obie! A nie można tak! I co? I teraz ani Annie, ani Lorny, a głupi Lodziarz..." Alex westchnął ciężko.

"Tak, proszę pana." W innej sytuacji Josh powstrzymywałby się od śmiechu, ale teraz nie było mu zbyt wesoło. Zwłaszcza, że widział w tej opowieści trochę swojej historii. No a poza tym, dosyć ostro przekroczył ciszę nocną...

* * *

"Cześć, Rogue. Muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Non, non. To brzmi jakbym się tłumaczył. 'Allo, Cherie... Non, ona nie chce, żebym tak mówił... Anno, musimy pogadać... Ależ to brzmi jakbym z nią zrywał!" Remy stanął przed drzwiami pokoju Rogue. "Cher... Rogue, mogę wejść?"

Cisza.

"Petitte? Jesteś tam?"

Cisza.

"Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że... Jesteś tam w ogóle, czy rozmawiam z drzwiami? Eh, chyba rozmawiam z drzwiami..."


	5. Chapter 5

Oto obiecany rozdział akcji. To jedne z pierwszych w mojej karierze opisy akcji, więc przepraszam, jeżeli uznacie je za kiepskiej jakości. Przepraszam też fanki Jamie'go – dziś byłam zmuszona go nie uwzględnić, ale naprawię to! Proszę, powiedzcie mi, jak wyszedł mi "field day" Hellionów i czy powtarzać ten eksperyment z New Mutants?

Dziękuję moim wiernym komentatorom! Mła:D

Aha, język francuski to dla mnie niezgłębiona tajemnica. Jeżeli Gambit plecie bzdury, to przepraszam.

**Disclaimer**: Nikt, absolutnie nikt nie jest mój. Oczywiście, do czasu, Bo Starka podobno szykuje się do ataku... ;) Pozdrowienia dla Imperatorki!

* * *

"Okej, Hellions! Musimy wygrać, żeby już od początku mieć przewagę! Mamy tego pecha, że jesteśmy pierwsi i nie wiemy, czego się spodziewać, ale pokażemy wszystkim, że to nasz skład jest najlepszy!" 

Hellions spojrzeli po sobie.

"A ten znowu..." mruknął Santo.

"Dalej, chłopaki!" powiedział Julian. "I dziewczyny..." dodał pod spojrzeniem Cess. "Rozgrzewać się! Raz, dwa, raz, dwa!"

Nikt nie zareagował.

"No dalej, chyba nie chcecie, żeby ktoś nam zgarnął wygraną?"

"Stary, to dopiero pierwsze ćwiczenia w semestrze, nawet jak przegramy..."

"Ale nie przegramy!"

"Jesteś nadambitny." Prychnął Kevin

"I chcesz się podlizać Frost." Dodał Santo.

"I wygrać z Sophią." Rzuciła niewinnie Cessily

"I brakuje ci dziewczyny." Dorzucił Rockslide.

"I kładziesz za dużo żelu na włosy." Zaśmiał się Brian.

"Zamknijcie się!" wykrzyknął Julian.

* * *

Rahne leżała na dywanie w jedynym pokoju swojej wynajmowanej kawalerki, gapiąc się bezmyślnie w sufit. Nie miała zamiaru iść dziś do biura, zwłaszcza po rozmowie z Jamie'm. 

Owszem, Multiple był jak na siebie całkiem miły, starał się na swój nieco dziecinny sposób wytłumaczyć się, ale tylko pogorszył humor Wolfsbane. No cóż, faceci czasem nie zdają sobie sprawy, że mówiąc, że nie traktują cię jak dziewczynę mogą cię urazić.

Rahne nie wiedziała w sumie, czemu wyznanie klona zrobiło na niej aż takie wrażenie. A właściwie późniejsza gadanina oryginału.

_Swoją drogą, pseudo-Jamie całkiem nieźle całował..._

_Uhh, przestań, Rahne. To tylko klon. Tylko jedna milionowa umysłu Madroxa, która zauważyła, że jestem kobietą._

Wolfsbane wstała z podłogi i poszła do kuchni. Jak na tak małą powierzchnię, w tym pomieszczeniu zadziwiająco trudno było cokolwiek znaleźć, ale w końcu słoik kawy został skutecznie namierzony. Kawy rozpuszczalnej, oczywiście, bo po co marnować czas na parzenie? Zresztą, ile by tego czasu nie było, Rahne jak na razie nie dorobiła się ekspresu. I tak zbierała w pierwszej kolejności na zmywarkę.

Dziewczyna właśnie szukała mleka, kiedy zadzwonił telefon.

_Kogo niesie?_

"Halo?" powiedziała do słuchawki.

"Hej, Rahne!" odezwał się żeński głos.

"Dani?"

"A, poznałaś, to dobrze. Ostatnio Emma pomyliła mnie z Shan. Powiedz, czy my mamy podobny głos?"

"No... chyba nie. Czemu dzwonisz?" zapytała chłodno Wolfsbane.

"Nie miałabyś czasu spotkać się jakoś? Pogadać?"

"Nie wiem. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz zamiaru namawiać mnie na powrót do Instytutu? Bo wiesz, mi tu dobrze. Fajna praca i w ogóle..."

"Nie, no pewnie, że nie. Tylko..."

"Tak?"

"Widzisz... No, chodzi o Laurie."

"Słucham?"

"Laurie. Laurie Collins."

"Wiem kto to jest Laurie. Ale co ja mam wspólnego z Laurie Collins? No, oprócz tego, że miałyśmy tego samego chłopaka..."

"No, tak ogólnie to nic. Ale chciałabym, żebyś z nią porozmawiała."

"Co takiego? Przecież ona mnie nienawidzi!"

"W tym rzecz. Ona nienawidzi tego, co sobie wyobraża na twój temat. Generalnie uznaje cię za przyczynę wszystkich swoich problemów i Nemezis."

"Świetny pomysł! Pogadam z nią, może nie od razu rzuci się na mnie z pazurami, tylko sprawi mi powolną i bolesną śmierć."

"O ile wiem, to ty w tym towarzystwie jesteś od pazurów?"

"Ha, ha."

"Słuchaj, jej problem polega na tym, że nie może się uwolnić od twojego cienia. Gdybyś z nią porozmawiała i pokazała, że nie jesteś taka, za jaką cię uważa..."

"Jasne, zrobię małej psychoterapię."

"Rahne, proszę... Nie wiem co robić, skład mi się rozpada, dzieciaki są w stanie permanentnej kłótni..."

"Tylko nie próbuj mnie wzruszyć!"

"Proszę!"

"Dani, to ty jesteś jej wychowawczynią! Powiedz, że Rahne Sinsclair nie jest wcale wampem, ani też nie czyha na jej porażkę."

"Ale ona mnie nie słucha. No błagam, Rahne, zgódź się! Dla jej dobra!"

"Uch... No... Pomyślę."

"Świetnie, jesteś kochana! A tak przy okazji, to co u Madroxa? Może weźmiesz go ze sobą, jak wpadniesz?"

"J... Ja... Nie powiedziałam, że przyjadę..."

"Rahne!"

"Danielle, ja..."

"No chyba nie uciekasz, co?" zapytała ironicznie Dani. Rahne zamrugała. Ucieka? No tak. Ucieka.

"Nie, coś ty, ja tylko..."

"Przyjedź, proszę. Kiedy będziesz gotowa. Możesz wziąć Madroxa i Guido." W słuchawce zabrzmiał głuchy dźwięk przerwanego połączenia. Rahne spojrzała przed siebie.

* * *

"Wasi nauczyciele opanowani zostali przez silnego telepatę i działają na jego polecenie. Aby pokonać telepatę musicie zebrać sześć elementów klucza. Każdy element jest w rękach któregoś z nauczycieli. Musicie ich pokonać, by skompletować układankę. Pamiętajcie jednak, ze to wasi przyjaciele i nie chcecie ich zranić. Wszystko jasne?" 

"Tak jest!" wykrzyknęli zgodnie Hellions. Emma uśmiechnęła się.

"Punkty przyznawane będą za szybkość wykonania zadania, obrażenia i straty po obu stronach, technikę i pracę zespołową. Powodzenia." Z tymi słowami White Queen oddaliła się od uczniów, zostawiając ich na środku placu treningowego.

"Dobra, Hellions. Moce nauczycieli na pewno są dobrane tak, żebyśmy mieli szanse ich rozbroić."

"Nie gadaj..." prychnęła Cessily.

"Musimy ich najpierw znaleźć, więc uniosę się i zobaczę, czy któregoś nie zobaczę." Jak powiedział, tak zrobił. Po chwili wylądował.

"Tam." Powiedział, wskazując na osłonięte przez krzaki miejsce. "Gambit."

"No to idziemy!" zakomenderował Brian.

"I Kevin..."

"Tak?" Wither spojrzał na dowódcę.

"Zabraniam ci używać mocy na jakimkolwiek nauczycielu."

"Masz mnie za idiotę?"

"Profilaktyka, mój drogi, profilaktyka."

* * *

Onyxx od pewnego czasu czuł się bardzo nieszczęśliwy. 

Znalazł kobietę marzeń, piękną, zwinną, seksowną, pociągającą, dziką...

Ale okazało się, że była to Mystique.

Oszukała go... jego uczucia... jego serce...

Tak bardzo chciał myśleć, że to nieprawda, że to nie Mystique, że Foxx jest prawdziwą osobą, która...

Która mogłaby być jego.

* * *

"Oho, mes amies! Widzę, że przyszliście się ze mną zabawić!" Remy wyciągnął z kieszeni talię kart. 

"Dust, przygotuj się! Osłaniam!" krzyknął Julian, tworząc tarczę telekinetyczną. "No, dalej, Gambit, pokaż na co cię stać!" Tarcza przeleciała tak, by osłonić Soorayę przed pociskami przeciwnika.

"Mon cher, chyba zapomniałeś o reszcie kolegów?" zaśmiał się Gambit, i cisnął naładowaną kartą w stronę Kevina. Wither w rzucił się na ziemię i karta wybuchła kilka metrów dalej. Julian wyciągnął rękę i wytworzył rozległą ścianę. Tymczasem Dust podbiegła do Remy'ego i przemieniła się w swoją piaskową formę. Wydostała się zza osłony i zaczęła atakować swymi drobnymi ziarnami wszystkie odsłonięte części ciała Gambita.

"Au, nie po oczach!"

"_Przykro mi, panie LeBeau_" odpowiedział szept piasku. Po chwili Dust powróciła do ludzkiej formy. W dłoni trzymała kawałek metalu.

"Takich rzeczy nie trzyma się w kieszeniach, Gambit." Zakpił Julian.

"Doskonale, dzieci, pierwsza część zadania wykonana... Ale ze mną nie pójdzie wam tak łatwo!" Hellions odwrócili się, by ujrzeć Karmę stojącą kilka metrów dalej.

"Ach tak? Niby dlaczego?" Julian grał na zwłokę, by sprowokować ją do działania i wiedzieć, jak przeciwstawić się jej działaniom.

"Zbliż się, to zobaczysz." Xi'an uśmiechnęła się lekko. Julian postąpił o krok...

I zaczął atakować swoją drużynę.

"Zwariowałeś?" Krzyknęła Cessily, uchylając się.

"Nie, moja droga. Po prostu musi mnie słuchać... I wy też!" Reszta drużyny stanęła murem wokół Karmy. Tylko Mercury stała tak, jak stała. "Oj, tego nie przewidziałam. Jesteś odporna na telepatię?" skrzywiła się Wietnamka. "Nie szkodzi. Załatwią cię koledzy." Santo zaczął się zbliżać do Cess, gotowy by się na nią rzucić. Dziewczyna przybrała płynną formę, i prześlizgnęła się między jego nogami. Nieprzygotowany na to Rockslide przewrócił się. Mercury powróciła do cielesnej postaci tuż obok Kevina.

"Uwolnij ich, albo go pocałuję. Znasz jego moc, prawda? Chcesz, żebym się zabiła?" Kevin zamachnął się, ale dziewczyna była zwinniejsza i pojawiła się z drugiej strony. "No dalej, bo naprawdę to zrobię!"

"Nie gadaj bzdur! Nie jesteś organiczna!" głos Karmy nie był już taki pewny.

"Na pewno? Bo kiedyś go dotknęłam. Krótko, więc nic się nie stało. Oprócz rany, która goiła się dwa tygodnie." To było wielkie, tłuste kłamstwo, ale być może Xi'an o tym nie wiedziała. Mercury znalazła się nagle w uścisku Briana. "Rób tak dalej, Karma, a będziesz winna mojej śmierci..." Mercury wyślizgnęła się z objęć Taga używając swojej mocy i ponownie stanęła przy Kevinie, który nadal starał się ją odgonić. Cess zbliżyła się do niego. "Ostatnia szansa. Uwolnij Briana." Karma zawahała się.

"C... Co się dzieje?" zapytał nagle Tag.

"Bardzo ładnie." Uśmiechnęła się Cess. "Tag, dotknij jej! Użyj mocy!" rozkazała. Brian bez zbędnych pytań zaczął biec w kierunku Xi'an, omijając Dust i Juliana, którzy próbowali go zatrzymać. "Bez sztuczek, Karma!" ostrzegła Mercury. Xi'an zawahała się. Miała działać jak zahipnotyzowana, ale nie chciała, żeby dziewczyna zrobiła sobie krzywdę, dlatego nie opanowała umysłu Taga. Reszta Hellions pod jej kontrolą zaczęła gonić czarnoskórego mutanta, ale ten okazał się być szybszy. Zanim Shan zdążyła zareagować, przebiegł obok niej, dotykając jej przez ułamek sekundy.

Nagle wszyscy oprócz Briana i Cess zaczęli biec na złamanie karku.

"Uciekać... od... Karmy!" rozległ się zbiorowy krzyk Hellions.

"Berek, panienko!" zaśmiał się Tag.

"A teraz grzecznie oddasz mi klucz." Oznajmiła Cessily, znów zmieniając formę i 'rozlewając się' wokół nóg Karmy. "Albo zobaczysz, jakim nieprzyjemnym uczuciem jest utonięcie w rtęci."

"N..." rtęć zaczęła szczelnie zakrywać ciało Karmy, począwszy od nóg. Kiedy zaczęła zbliżać się do głowy, Karma wydusiła: "Wygrałaś, mała..." metal momentalnie opadł na grunt i przeistoczył się w rudowłosą dziewczynę. "Trzymaj. Byłaby z ciebie niezła terrorystka..."

"Dziękujemy" wyszczerzyła się Cess. "Tag, teraz musimy znaleźć resztę."

"Nie ma sprawy, daleko nie uciekli."

* * *

Telefon do mnie? – zdziwił się Onyxx. 

"Halo?"

"Onyxx?" pokój wypełnił zmysłowy szept. "Onyxx, potrzebuję twojej pomocy..."

"Foxx?"

* * *

"Ładnie ją załatwiłaś, Cess." Pochwalił Julian. "Naprawdę uwierzyła, że jesteś organiczna?" 

"Uhum." Potwierdziła Mercury.

"A z jakiej racji byłaś pewna, że nie pozwoli ci dotknąć Kevina?" zapytał Santo.

"No cóż. To mimo wszystko nasza nauczycielka. I może udawać, że jest zahipnotyzowana, ale tak naprawdę musi uważać, żeby nas nie skrzywdzić, prawda? W innym wypadku kazałaby wam się nawzajem powyrzynać, Santo wystrzeliłby we mnie rękę, a Julian zamknąłby mnie w telekinetycznej puszce. Ale ona musiała dać nam szansę wygrać. Dlatego fajne, że mamy do czynienia z nauczycielami."

"Ciekawe, kto będzie następny..." powiedział Tag.

"Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś odporna na telepatię." Stwierdził Hellion.

"Jestem. Ale podobno nie całkowicie. Zresztą, czy to ważne?"

"Patrzcie!"

Przed uczniami stało kilkanaście lodowych rzeźb. Każda z nich przedstawiała Bobby'ego Drake'a w różnych pozycjach. Na trawie widniał wypisany lodowymi literami napis: "Zgadnijcie który z nas to prawdziwy Iceman"

"Co?" Julian stanął jak wryty. "Co to za idiotyzm?"

"Należy byśmy rozpoznali pana Drake'a. Proponuję użycia mocy Briana." Powiedziała powoli Dust.

"Taga? Ale jak?" zdziwiła się Mercury. "To bez sensu!"

"Jeżeli Brian użyłby swojej mocy, pan Drake byłby skłonny zacząć uciekać i zdradziłby się."

"No tak, ale żeby wciągnąć go do gry muszę wiedzieć, który jest prawdziwy." Wtrącił Tag. "Mogę próbować po kolei, ale to zajmie trochę czasu, no i..."

"Och, dajcie spokój." Prychnął Santo i zanim ktokolwiek zdążył go zatrzymać, posłał swoją kamienną dłoń tuż nad głowami posągów.

"Mogłeś mnie zabić, głupku!" krzyknął Iceman, padając na ziemię.

"Nie. Bo pan jest na tyle inteligentny, że się uchylił."

"A gdybym nie zdążył?"

"Ale zdążył pan!"

"Postaram się, żebyście dostali za to punkty karne!"

"Najpierw klucz."

"Trzymaj." Warknął Drake podając kawałek metalu Julianowi.

* * *

"Tak, to ja... Onyxx, uwolniłam się od Mystique, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Przyjdź o piątej pod kafejkę Luny."

* * *

"Skrzynka?" 

Owszem. Przed Hellions stała duża, drewniana skrzynia.

"Musimy ją rozwalić." Zadecydował Julian.

"Hellion, spójrz tutaj..." Kevin wskazał napis głoszący 'Ostrożnie! Delikatna zawartość'. "W środku pewnie ktoś jest."

"No tak." Santo opuścił wycelowaną dłoń, a Hellion zlikwidował telekinetyczny pocisk. "Przydałby się łom. Cess, możesz się zamienić w łom?"

"A chcesz w twarz?"

"No... w końcu jesteś plastyczna?" Cessily westchnęła i zaczęła zmieniać rękę w łom. "Ale wiecie, nie jestem zbyt silna. Może mi się nie udać... Zresztą, rtęć jest dosyć miękka, więc..."

"Nie męcz się, Cess." Powiedział Kevin, zdejmując rękawiczkę. "To drewno, prawda? Więc jest organiczne." Wither podszedł do skrzyni.

"Może najpierw sprawdzę, co tam jest? To może być niebez..." – ale Kevin już dotykał drewna. "niebezpie..." Cessily nagle została odrzucona o kilka metrów. Ze skrzyni wyszła zielonowłosa kobieta i uniosła się nieco nad ziemią.

"Oho, widzę, że dzielny rycerz mnie uwolnił?" powiedziała Lorna uśmiechając się do Kevina. "Masz prawo do jednego życzenia." Zażartowała, mrugając do niego.

"E..." zająknął się Wither.

"Kev, łap!" syknął Julian, rzucając mu trzy elementy klucza.

"No, właśnie, klucz." Powiedział Kevin, podając je ostrożnie Polaris.

"Ach, tak, widzisz, trafiłeś na właściwą osobę." Mistrzyni magnetyzmu zamknęła je w dłoni. Po chwili oddała Kevinowi kompletny klucz. "Teraz musicie znaleźć waszą zwierzchniczkę!" dodała, unosząc się wysoko i odlatując.

* * *

Paige przeczesała dłonią swoje krótkie, lekko falujące włosy i wyjęła klucze ze swojej małej, zgrabnej, modnej i cholernie drogiej torebki – prezentu od Warrena. 

"Kochanie, jestem!" krzyknęła od progu, kontrolnie spoglądając w lustro. Tak, ta krótka fryzura była ładna. Tak. Dobrze wyglądała na Paige. "Warren?"

"Mmm... Chwileczkę, Paigey!" odpowiedział głos Angela. Husk weszła do gabinetu, z którego dobiegał. Warren siedział przy laptopie i zaciekle stukał w klawiaturę.

"Cześć, kotku." Paige podeszła od tyłu i ucałowała go w policzek.

"Mhm..." Warren nie przerwał pracy.

"Co słychać?"

"Mhm... Wiesz, Paige, za chwilkę. Dosłownie kilka minut, dobrze?" Blondynka westchnęła.

"Dobrze. Zacznę robić obiad."

"Obiad? Nie, pójdziemy do restauracji, po co masz się męczyć?"

"Ale ja lubię gotować." Zaprotestowała Paige.

"Nie będziesz się brudzić." Warren z uśmiechem spojrzał na swoją dziewczynę, ale uśmiech natychmiast zniknął. "Co ty masz na głowie?"

"Słucham?"

"Co ty masz na głowie?" powtórzył.

"No... Byłam u fryzjera i ścięłam włosy..." powiedziała powoli Paige, patrząc badawczo na Angela.

"I nie zapytałaś mnie o zgodę?"

Paige zatkało.

"O zgodę? Warren, miałam cię pytać, czy mogę ściąć włosy?"

"Nie podoba mi się."

"Ale ja ścięłam je, bo tak jest praktyczniej..."

"Wiesz, że lubię długie włosy."

"Warren, kochanie..." Paige objęła go. "Przecież to tylko głupie włosy, odrosną..."

"Ale powinnaś była mnie zapytać!"

"Cholera jasna, o włosy? Czy ty mnie pytasz o swoje interesy?"

"To co innego!"

"Traktujesz mnie jak dziecko!"

"Nie zaczynaj!"

"Ja zaczynam? To ty robisz awanturę o to, że ścięłam włosy bez twojej zgody! To śmieszne!"

"A więc teraz jestem śmieszny?"

"Warren, kochany... Przepraszam, następnym razem zapytam." Paige wolała spasować. Angel był zdolny obrazić się i nie rozmawiać z nią przez kilka tygodni przez taką głupotę.

"Mhm." Warren odwrócił się do laptopa. Paige westchnęła i wyszła z pokoju.

* * *

"Czas nie najgorszy, technika nawet-nawet, choć pan Drake miał pewne krytyczne uwagi..." Emma uśmiechnęła się do podopiecznych. "Wasz klucz kładę tutaj..." wskazała na małą szkatułkę. "Kiedy wszystkie drużyny ukończą trening, zobaczymy, co otwiera. A teraz jesteście wolni." 

Tag i Rockslide przybili piątki.

"New Mutants na pewno nas nie pobiją." Powiedział pod nosem Julian.

"Emmo, Danielle dzwoniła do..." do pokoju weszła Xi'an. "Oj, przepraszam!"

Cessily uśmiechnęła się do niej, i złożyła na policzku Kevina buziaka. Wither zaczerwienił się, a Shan spojrzała na Emmę z zażenowaniem.

"Ty mała kłamczucho!" zaśmiała się White Queen.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Czy ja to muszę ciągle pisać? To dołujące! NIKT NIE JEST MÓJ. Ale przyjrzyjcie się Jay'owi i Paige, bo oni i ich rodzeństwo już wkrótce mogą stać się moją własnością. Muahaha!

Sami się prosiliście. Kolejny głównie rołmansowy rozdział. Autor musi się podporządkować woli czytelników... Prawie – bo Laurie i Kevina jak nie było, tak nie ma... ;)

* * *

Emma przypięła na tablicy wyniki zawodów.

_Paragons – 5_

_Hellions – 4_

_Corsairs – 3_

_Alpha Squad – 2_

_New Mutants – 1_

"To niesprawiedliwe."

"Nie do ciebie należy ocena, Julian."

"Ale my byliśmy szybsi, niż Paragons!"

"Ale gorsi technicznie."

"Rozłożyliśmy Gambita w kilka sekund!"

"Mam zamiar z nim o tym porozmawiać." Skrzywiła się Frost.

"A Cessily? Była świetna!"

"Miała szczęście. Karma nie przygotowała się byt dokładnie i nie była pewna, czy ciało panny Kincaid na pewno jest nieorganiczne. Następnym razem dopilnuję, by do takiej sytuacji nie doszło i przeciwnik wiedział wszystko o mocach uczniów."

"Ale możemy przecież wykorzystywać słabości naszych przeciwników!"

"Tak. Ale prawdziwy wróg nie byłby zainteresowany specjalnie śmiercią Mercury."

"Ale..."

"Żadne 'ale', panie Keller. To był pierwszy tego typu trening w bieżącym semestrze i nie wszystko było tak, jak powinno. Postaram się, aby tego typu niedociągnięcia więcej nie miały miejsca. Paragons wykorzystali faktyczne słabości przeciwnika, a nie całego planu i dlatego zajęli wyższą lokatę. Czy to rozwiewa pańskie wątpliwości, czy ma pan zamiar dalej polemizować?"

"To głupie."

"Uważaj, co mówisz, mój chłopcze. Uważaj."

* * *

"Dałeś im się rozłożyć jak dziecko!" zaśmiała się Lorna. "Wstyd, Remy, wstyd!"

"Gdyby Remy chciał, pokazałby dzieciakom, gdzie ich miejsce. Ale nie miałem ochoty bawić się z dziećmi."

"Ostatnio w ogóle nie masz na nic ochoty." Zauważyła Polaris.

"Och, non. Mam ochotę na pewne rzeczy. Ale tylko niektóre."

"Co, Rogue? Naprawdę się rozstaliście?"

"Nie muszę ci się zwierzać." Uciął Gambit.

"Remy, nie poznaję cię!"

"Wybacz, petitte. Jestem nie sobą." Mężczyzna wstał z fotela i odszedł, nie oglądając się.

* * *

"To ty?" Mutant patrzył z niedowierzaniem na niebieskowłosą dziewczynę opartą o ścianę. Stali w bocznej uliczce, tuż obok wielkich kontenerów na śmieci. Tu nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć.

"To ja." Szepnęła.

"Czy... Mystique..."

"Nie, ona podszywała się pode mnie."

"Naprawdę?" Trzeba było być skończonym idiotą, żeby w to uwierzyć. Albo trzeba było bardzo chcieć. Onyxx bardzo, bardzo pragnął tego.

"Tak." Jak mógł jej nie ufać? Patrzyła tak... Hipnotycznie.

"I... Chcesz wrócić do Instytutu?"

"Nie. Chcę wrócić do ciebie." Dla chłopaka nie było ważne, że słowo 'wrócić' było tu kompletnie nie na miejscu, gdyż najbliższym kontaktem między nimi było zrzucenie przez dziewczynę sedesu na jego głowę. Liczyła się tylko jej bliskość, zapach jej skóry, miękkość jej włosów... I to, jak jej delikatne usta dotykały jego własnych.

Czuł, że jest w stanie zrobić dla niej wszystko.

* * *

Rogue rozsiadła się na ławce rozkoszując się zimowym dniem. Było zimno i biało, ale nawet taki południowy zmarzlak jak Anna musiał dostrzec urok słońca odbijającego się od śniegu. Dziewczyna przymknęła lekko oczy. Dopiero po chwili przyzwyczaiła się do ostrego światła i mogła je otworzyć.

Zdziwiła się.

Była pewna, że jedną z wielu przyczyn frustracji Kevina był fakt, że nie może dotykać dziewczyny, która mu się podoba, tymczasem rudowłosa uczennica o dosyć wyraźnej mutacji spoufalała się dosyć mocno. I Kevin wyglądał na nawet zadowolonego.

Rogue westchnęła. Szczęściarz. Choć ona sama też kiedyś miała szanse związać się z mężczyzną, którego mogła dotknąć, pocałować... No, i tak dalej, sami wiecie.

Ale Rogue nigdy, przenigdy nie kochała Piotra. Tylko Remy'ego. Nie chciała go jednak trzymać przy sobie wbrew jego męskiej naturze... Tak przynajmniej się tłumaczyła przed samą sobą.

* * *

_Hej, Sam!_

_Co u Ciebie? Tu, w Instytucie po staremu – skład się kłóci, przegraliśmy kolejne ćwiczenia – choć tym razem to Paragons, nie Hellions, wygrali. Dostali nową instruktorkę – Alison (1) – i to chyba działa na nich motywująco._

_Dani robi wszystko, żeby nas pogodzić. Zaczęła nam organizować coś w stylu terapii grupowej – wygląda to tak, że Josh bije się w piersi aż dudni, Laurie wyzywa go od najgorszych, Nori zaczyna naskakiwać na Davida, Sofia płacze, a Dani wpada w depresję._

_Pytałeś, co słychać u starych N.M. Shan ma teraz tylko dwie drużyny, więc odetchnęła. To była skończona głupota dać jej oprócz dzieciaków i biblioteki jeszcze Paragons i Alpha Squad. Dyrekcja ma ją chyba za maszynę._

_Alison chyba nie jest przyzwyczajona do pracy z uczniami, ale daje radę. Paragons ją chwalą, więc chyba jest w porządku._

_Rahne? Ani widu, ani słychu. Podobno jest w Nowym Jorku._

_A co słychać w wielkim świecie? Masz jakiś kontakt z Paige? _

_Może wpadłbyś do Instytutu? Dani ciągle o ciebie pyta._

_Pozdrowienia dla Lili!_

_Jay.

* * *

_

"Hej." Rahne powiesiła płaszcz na haku przy drzwiach.

"O, Rahne! Cześć, jak się masz?" Jamie wyszczerzył się od ucha do ucha, starając się sprawiać jak najlepsze wrażenie.

"Klon, czy oryginał?" zapytała bez ogródek.

"100 Jamiego."

"To z czego się tak cieszysz?"

"Wolę nie wywoływać wilka z Rahne..."

"Nie bój się, nie ugryzę."

"Jeszcze masz focha?"

"Noo... Tylko trochę." Wolfsbane zmrużyła figlarnie oko.

"No to dobra wiadomość. Kobieta od pistoletu się odezwała."

"O? I co?"

"I nic. Sprawa otwarta, ale ją przepytałem."

"Super. A nie miałbyś ochoty na mały urlop?"

"Och, jesteś kochana! Chcesz mnie zastąpić i pozwolić na tydzień picia?"

"Ha, chciałbyś. Jadę do Salem."

"Tego Salem?"

"A znasz inne?"

"Tak. Książka Stephena Kinga, świetna, choć dla takiej grzecznej dziewczynki jak ty może być zbyt straszna."

"Potrzymasz mnie za rękę." Prychnęła Rahne. "To co, zabierasz się ze mną?"

"Z tobą choćby i na koniec świata. Ale Rahne..."

"Hm?"

"Mówiłaś, że nie chcesz wracać do tego domu wariatów?"

"No cóż, pewien ciężki przypadek potrzebuje natychmiastowej terapii."

"Niech pomyślę. Ciężki przypadek to musi być Havok."

"Pudło. Eks mojego eks." Jamie gwizdnął przez zęby.

"Kroi się telenowela!"

"Madrox, cały ten instytut to jedna wielka telenowela!"

"Bierzemy Guido?"

"No, on uwielbia Modę na Sukces..."

"Ale za Guthrie'mi nie przepada..."

"Na składzie tylko jeden, junior. Zresztą, przez większość czasu buja w obłokach. Dosłownie."

"No, to chyba dobrze."

* * *

"Cherie?"

"Remy?" Co za zbieg okoliczności. Akurat o nim myślała. Chociaż – z drugiej strony, kiedy o nim nie myślała?

"Cherie, o ile mogę cię tak nazywać..." Gambit spojrzał jej w oczy. Tak bardzo chciała rzucić mu się w ramiona, ale...

"Nie sądzę, żeby to było konieczne. W końcu jest tyle... Cherie. Które mogą sprostać twoim potrzebom..."

"Roguey... Anno! Czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Nie rozumiesz, że jedyną **prawdziwą **cherie Remy'ego jesteś ty?"

"Ale..."

"Nie, nie spałem z twoją matką. I nie żałuję. I nie żałowałem. Nie chcę cię zdradzić. Ani z twoją kopią, klonem, odbiciem w lustrze. Jesteś jedyną Rogue w moim życiu, jedyną cherie w moim życiu!" Gambit odetchnął. Tak, wyszło to dosyć patetycznie, ale mimo że Remy był mężczyzną kochanym przez dziesiątki kobiet, zawsze jednak mężczyzną, toteż rozmowa na temat uczuć, kobiet i podbojów była dla niego sytuacją dosyć stresującą. I tak powstrzymał się od uciekania przed wzrokiem Rogue. A tymczasem jej zielone oczy zaszkliły się łzami.

Mężczyzna przygarnął delikatnie wstrząsane spazmatycznym łkaniem ciało ukochanej dziewczyny.

"Tak... Tak bardzo tęskniłam, skarbie..." wyszlochała po chwili.

* * *

"Hej! Jesteś zajęty?" Na dźwięk głosu Noriko Jay oderwał się od listu do brata.

"A, nie, wejdź. Wybacz ten bałagan, ale..."

"Dobrze zobaczyć od czasu do czasu ciuchy wiszące na meblach, wiesz?" Nori wzięła w ręce zmiętą koszulkę rzuconą niedbale na oparcie krzesła i uśmiechnęła się. "Sooraya i jej wieczny porządek doprowadza mnie do szału!"

"Nie przesadzasz trochę?" Jay ruchem nogi wsunął zeszyty leżące na podłodze pod łóżko.

"Chciałabym. Ale to psychopatka! Nawet skarpetki układa w kancik..."

"Uhum... Tak czy inaczej, musisz ją zrozumieć. Była wychowywana w innej kulturze i..."

"Usprawiedliwiasz ją." Oznajmiła z rozbawieniem Japonka.

"Wcale nie! Ja tylko..."

"Nie wykręcaj się, Jay! Czyżby coś się święciło?" Nori usiadła obok Icarusa z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

"No co ty! Przecież ja z nią rozmawiałem ze dwa razy!"

"Zaprosiłeś ją na bal" – Surge nie rezygnowała ze złośliwości.

"No to co? David zaprosił Laurie, a Julian Kukułki..."

"Dobra, dobra... Jak ci się podoba akcja-integracja?"

"Bo ja wiem? Dziś było... Nieciekawie. Laurie w ogóle nie współpracowała, no i ta twoja, hmm, sprzeczka z Davidem też nie pomogła."

"Hej! To on traktował mnie jak powietrze!"

"Tak, tak... Chciałabyś, żeby traktował cię – no wiesz – specjalnie, co?" Jay wyszczerzył zęby.

"Podły!" Noriko szturchnęła go w bok.

"Czyżby coś się święciło?" zapytał niewinnie Guthrie.

"Argh! To już jest wredne!"

"Hej, może wyjdziemy na zewnątrz?" zmienił temat rudowłosy. "Nie chce mi się siedzieć w pokoju."

"Która godzina?" Surge zerknęła na kolorową tarczę swojego zegarka. "Ok., chyba zdążę przygotować się do zmiany...?"

"Pewnie. Jakby co, to cię podrzucę." Chłopak nieznacznie rozprostował skrzydła.

* * *

"Niech to szlag!"

Paige robiła sobie kawę w idealnie czystej, wręcz sterylnej kuchni, używając najnowszego modelu ekspresu ciśnieniowego. Zawsze wolała rozpuszczalną niż espresso, ale skoro Warren się tak wykosztował, to nie wypadało mu o tym mówić...

"Co się stało, kochanie?" krzyknęła, słysząc salwę przekleństw z gabinetu.

"Nic." Odburknął głos Angela. Paige westchnęła i poszła w kierunku pokoju.

"Przepracowujesz się, Warren." Powiedziała, stawiając filiżnankę na stanowisku pracy mężczyzny.

"Umawialiśmy się, że nie wtrącasz się w sprawy mojej pracy."

"Czy ja się wtrącam?"

"Tak."

"Och, świetnie." Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. "Pamiętasz, że mamy dziś iść do opery?" Warren stuknął ze złością w klawisze. "Pamiętasz, Warren?"

"Tak, pamiętam, do cholery!" wybuchnął. "Nie mogę iść, mam dużo pracy!"

"Praca i nasze życie nie miały kolidować. Tak też się umawialiśmy."

"To ważne, rozumiesz?"

"Co się stało? Powiedz mi, przecież widzę, że coś jest nie w porządku..."

"To moja sprawa! Dasz mi w końcu pracować?"

"Pewnie! Miłej pracy!" warknęła Husk.

Po chwili do uszu Angela dobiegł huk zamykanych z dużym rozmachem drzwi.

Worthington niewzruszenie stukał w klawisze.

* * *

(1) –_ to fakt, Magma w Annualu Academy Xzostała opiekunką Paragons. Mimo że Annuala w moim ficu nie uznaję, to ten fakt uznałam za przydatny._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Nikt mój, nikt mój, oprócz faceta na pasach. Chce ktoś?

Sorry, że tak długo.

* * *

"Allo, petitte, co to, trenujemy celność?"

"Och... Panie LeBeau..." Niebieskowłosa Japonka odwróciła się i spojrzała z zakłopotaniem na nauczyciela. "Ja, przepraszam, my..." zaczerwieniła się po czubki uszu.

"My tylko..." wydukał stojący obok niej Jay, uprzedzony już o ostatnich wybuchach złości Gambita i starał się teraz wymyślić jakąś wymówkę dla obecności ich dwojga na polu treningowym.

"Ah, żaden problem." Remy uśmiechnął się promiennie. "Le petitte rendez-vous w ustronnym miejscu, czy to komuś kiedyś zaszkodziło?" powiedział nonszalancko i z łobuzerskim błyskiem w oku dodał: "Dziękuję za podanie mi magnificent pomysłu, mes amies." Po czym wesoło pogwizdując odszedł w kierunku bliżej nieokreślonym.

Jay i Nori spojrzeli na siebie w niemym zdumieniu.

"Rendez-vous?" powtórzył skrzydlaty, unosząc brew. Skośnooka nie tym zaprzątała sobie głowę.

"Rety, co mu jest? Raz ciska się jak kotka z bólami menstruacyjnymi, a zaraz potem – no..."

"No..."

"Wy faceci, to jednak jesteście dziwni!" stwierdziła z niesmakiem Noriko.

"A wy, kobiety i tak nas kochacie." Zaśmiał się Josh.

"Ta, ta, chciałbyś, co?" prychnęła dziewczyna, szturchając go lekko.

"A w życiu!"

"Co, wolisz Soorayę?"

"A ty Davida?"

"A ty znowu swoje!"

"Ty niby nie?"

"Och. Zapomniałam." Ucięła Japonka. "Chociaż my się nie kłóćmy."

"Nie ma problemu." Zgodził się Jay.

"Podwieziesz mnie do Luny?"

"Pewnie! Wskakuj." Zaśmiał się rudzielec i wziął ją na ręce. "Uch, przytyłaś!" sapnął i oberwał okutym w metalową rękawicę łokciem w brzuch.

* * *

"Wyglądają na zadowolonych z życia..."

Dani odwróciła gwałtownie głowę.

"Shan? Nie słyszałam, jak wchodziłaś." Powiedziała cicho.

"Lata praktyki." Na ustach Karmy pojawił się lekki uśmieszek. "Jak idzie godzenie składu?"

"Powoli, ale... Ale idzie." Dani odwróciła się do okna, przez które widać było odlatujących Icarusa i Surge.

"Uhm." Zapadło krótkie milczenie, obie instruktorki wpatrzyły się w ten obrazek.

"Shan?" Dani przerwała ciszę.

"Hm?"

"Przepraszam."

* * *

Rahne wzruszyła ramionami. "Nie, to nie. Twój wybór."

"No wiecie, ktoś przecież musi zostać i pilnować interesu..." Guido zakręcił młynek palcami.

"Przecież mogę zostawić duplikat!" prychnął Jamie, oparty o futrynę drzwi.

"No ale... Jak to będzie najbardziej leniwa część twojej podświadomości?" zasugerował Strong Guy.

"Bardziej leniwa, niż oryginał?" Rahne udała przerażenie, a Jamie szturchnął ją, co spowodowało przypadkowe zduplikowanie.

"Ruda lafirynda!" syknął klon, zanim został zasymilowany przez Madroxa.

"Nienawidzę twoich klonów!" warknęła Rahne.

"Nie ty jedna..." Jamie uśmiechnął się bezbronnie. "To jak, Guido? Ostateczna decyzja!"

"Zostaję."

"Jak sobie chcesz." Rahne uniosła swoją walizkę. "My spadamy. Jeżeli nie wrócimy, zadzwoń po policję. Albo nie! Od razu po S.H.I.E.L.D.! Nigdy nie wiadomo, Emmie Grace Frost strzeli do tego farbowanego łba..."

* * *

Paige zdjęła z półki śliczną dziecięcą spódniczkę w kwiatki.

'Ciekawe, czy byłaby dobra dla Hannah(1)..." pomyślała. Nagle dotarło do niej, że nie była w domu już od wieków, nie spędziła nawet Bożego Narodzenia z rodziną. Ciekawe, co u dzieciaków. Właściwie, to z Samem i Jayem też nie utrzymywała specjalnie kontaktów – wysłała im wprawdzie pocztówki na święta, ale to wszystko. A Nowy Rok spędziła na nudnej imprezie organizowanej przez Wortinghton Co., na której jej rola ograniczała się do uśmiechania się i wyglądania ładnie.

Blondynka energicznie podeszła do kasy ze spódniczką w dłoni.

"Dziesięć dolarów." Antypatycznie wyglądająca młoda kobieta przy kasie, która, na domiar złego żuła gumę w bardzo ostentacyjny sposób, wybiła sprawnie cenę. "Płaci pani kartą, czy gotówką?" zapytała tonem, jakby obchodziło ją to mniej niż zeszłoroczny śnieg.

Paige nie odpowiedziała, tylko wyciągnęła ze swojej modnej torebki (o wiele za małej jak na jej potrzeby, ale to prezent od Warrena i nie wypadało tak od razu rzucić jej w kąt) dziesięciodolarowy banknot i położyła na ladzie. Kasjerka wręczyła jej paragon, który Paige zgniotła i włożyła do kieszeni, oraz sukienkę w dużej, foliowej torbie. "Zapraszamy ponownie." Powiedziała tak odpychająco, że Paige miała ochotę prychnąć. Tymczasem, po chwili zastanowienia wsadziła torebeczkę od Warrena do znacznie większej reklamówki i ruszyła w kierunku wyjścia, zastanawiając się, jak powiedzieć Warrenowi, że jedzie do Kentucky. Choć w sumie, czy będzie go to w ogóle obchodziło? A tę dychę mu odda, a co!

* * *

"Nienawidzę, kiedy jest tak zimno..." syknęła Rogue, strzepując warstwę białego puchu z ławeczki, na której ostatnio często przesiadywała, tocząc rozmowy z Kevinem, jednym z uczniów. Byli do siebie bardzo podobni, mieli niemal te same problemy, ale dziś oboje byli w zaskakująco dobrych humorze – choć Rogue czuła, że zamarza. Spojrzała na Withera, który wydawał się być myślami gdzieś daleko.

"Mhm..." mruknął po chwili, jakby otrząsnął się z głębokiego zamyślenia, a na jego ustach błąkał się lekki uśmieszek. Rogue również uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Dziś rozmowa nie wydawała się potrzebna...

* * *

Nieco wcześniej 

Miasto migające za oknem samochodu tętniło życiem. Dzieciaki na ulicach popisywały się przed sobą swoimi umiejętnościami, witryny sklepowe zwracały uwagę neonowymi napisami, leniwe światło sączyło się z okien mieszkań. Gdzieniegdzie zauważyć można było ludzi o dziwacznym wyglądzie, spacerujących sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Miasto mutantów, gdzie nic nie było dziwne i gdzie zdarzyć mogło się niemal wszystko, było właściwie domem dla Jamie'go. Nie znał może każdego z zakątków tej niechętnie odwiedzanej przez 'zwykłych' ludzi dzielnicy, ale większość tutejszych zakamarków była mu znana. Kierował pewnie, nie rozglądając się poza jezdnię. Widoki, które niektórych mogły przyprawić o zawrót głowy były dla niego chlebem powszednim.

Rahne mieszkała tu od niedawna i powoli zaczynała się zadamawiać, nadal jednak widok zakrwawionego faceta przechodzącego spokojnie na pasach nie był dla niej czymś normalnym, choć domyślała się, że koleś ma czynnik samoleczący. Dziewczyna zdecydowała, że podziwianie widoków nie jest jednak najlepszym pomysłem. Kątem oka dostrzegła jeszcze kobietę podobną nieco do ostatniej klientki, która jakby przed kimś uciekała, ale postanowiła nie zaprzątać sobie ani Jamie'mu tym głowy – mieli w końcu urlop.

"Co tak milczysz?" zapytał Madrox, nie odrywając wzroku od dziurawej, nierównej szosy. Latarnie co chwilę rozświetlały mu twarz, by znów pozwolić jej ukryć się w cieniu. Rahne oparła się o podgłówek.

"Obserwuję." Rzuciła. Na ustach Jamie'go pojawił się uśmiech.

"I co zaobserwowałaś?" zapytał wesoło, kręcąc kierownicą w lewo. Wyjechali na drogę o lepszej nawierzchni, a z pokrytego graffiti znaku przy dobrym wzroku, oprócz potężnej dawki przekleństw dało się wyczytać 'Miasto Mutantów żegna'. Rudowłosa mutantka przymknęła oczy i nie odpowiedziała.

"Jestem śpiąca." Powiedziała po chwili.

"To śpij." Jamie na powrót przybrał obojętną minę. Rahne spojrzała na niego spod przymkniętych powiek. Miał bardzo ładny profil – prosty nos, ładne usta, niegolony od kilku dni podbródek był lekko wysunięty, co nadawało twarzy nieco zaczepny wyraz. No i te oczy – zawsze się śmieją.

"Możesz się tak nie gapić?" zapytał niespodziewanie. Rahne niemal podskoczyła.

"Nie..."

"Akurat!" Kąciki jego ust uniosły się nieco. "Wiem, że jestem boski, ale..."

"Braciszku, po prostu zastanawiam się, kiedy w końcu się ogolisz!"

"Braciszku, eh? Chciałabyś mieć wspólne geny z takim przystojniakiem jak ja, co?"

"Pewnie, choć istniałoby niebezpieczeństwo posiadania tych odpowiedzialnych za arogancję..."

"Oj, robię się złośliwa? Niegrzeczna Rahne, niegrzeczna..." Twarz Mardoxa wyglądała jeszcze bardziej kpiąco, niż zwykle.

"Uczę się od mistrza."

"Mm, miód na moje uszy..."

"Kieruj, dobrze?"

"Kieruję, dobrze. W końcu jestem mistrzem."

"Ta-a, chyba San Andreas..."

"Przynajmniej mam prawo jazdy!"

"A ja mam motor!"

"A ja agencję detektywistyczną!"

"A ja głupiego szefa!"

"Wygrałaś." Westchnął Jamie. "Twój głupi szef jest lepszy od czegokolwiek."

Rahne prychnęła rozdrażniona i odwróciła się w kierunku okna.

* * *

"Hej, Laurie..."

"Max? Mówiłam ci chyba, że masz mi dać spokój!" Laurie spojrzała z góry na niziutkiego chłopca-jeża, tego samego, z którym wczoraj tworzyła coś na kształt pary.

"Ale kotku..."

"Powiedziałam – zostaw mnie w spokoju!" Powtórzyła ze złością. Maxwell zbladł nagle (czego nie było specjalnie widać pod gęstą szczeciną pokrywającą jego twarz), cofnął się o krok i omiótłszy dziewczynę przestraszonym spojrzeniem odszedł jeszcze kilka kroków, po czym odbiegł.

"Cios poniżej pasa!" Rozległ się nagle głos ponad głową Laurie. Blondynka wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie.

"Szpiegujesz mnie?" zapytała, nie patrząc na Sofię unoszącą się nad nią.

"Laurie..." Wind Dancer wylądowała miękko przed blondynką. Przez chwilę obie mierzyły się wzrokiem w milczeniu, kiedy na scenie pojawiła się trzecia aktorka.

"Cześć, dziewczyny!" zawołała, próbując ukryć drżenie głosu. Uczennice jednocześnie spojrzały na nią, a ich twarze przybrały przez chwilę niemal identyczny wyraz bezgranicznego zdumienia, po czym brwi Laurie zbiegły się, a dłoń zacisnęła w pięść.

"TY!" wykrzyknęła.

Rahne uśmiechnęła się, choć przyszło jej to z niemałym trudem. Sofia na wszelki wypadek stanęła bliżej blondynki, gotowa, w razie czego, powstrzymać ją od rękoczynów.

"Ty... Ty..." Laurie wyraźnie szukała jakichś odpowiednich epitetów.

"Ruda lafiryndo?" podpowiedział męski głos, którego dziewczęta nie znały. "Jamie Madrox, do usług. Wizytówki i autografy będę rozdawał później."

"Och, błagam..." Rahne przewróciła oczami.

"Cicho tam! A tym czasem, e... Noriko?"

"Czy ona ci wygląda na Japonkę, detektywie?" parsknęła Wolfsbane.

"Sofia." Poprawiła go Sofia.

"No właśnie, Sofia, może pozwolisz? Mam wrażenie, że tutaj kroi się dłuższa rozmowa. Rahne od tygodnia pisze scenariusze."

"Och, zamknij się!" Rudowłosa szturchnęła go w bok, co spowodowało utworzenie duplikatu.

"O kurczę! Ale laski!" wykrzyknął nowoutworzony Jamie. "Wprowadźmy się tu, po co męczyć się z tą rudą cnotką?"

"Panie wybaczą..." Prawdziwy Jamie uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem i zakończył istnienie klona.

"Laurie, powinnyśmy pogadać, nie uważasz?" Rzuciła Rahne, patrząc na odchodzących Sofię i Jamie'go.

* * *

"O." wyrwało się Danielle. Shan spojrzała jej przez ramię.

"O." powtórzyła. "Rahne i Laurie? To nie zapowiada się za dobrze, nie?"

"Sama ją prosiłam, żeby pogadały..." mruknęła Dani, po czym, widząc gwałtowne ruchy uczennicy dodała: "Ale czy to był taki dobry pomysł?"

Xi'an oparła brodę na barku koleżanki i obie wpatrzyły się w rozgrywający się na zewnątrz dramat.

* * *

"Dzięki, Jay." Nori wyswobodziła się z ramion skrzydlatego i zeskoczyła na ziemię.

"Nie ma sprawy, zawsze do usług." Uśmiechnął się chłopak. "Wpaść po ciebie jak już skończysz?"

"A to jak chcesz. Lecę, muszę się przebrać!" rzuciła skośnooka, pomachała mu i weszła do kafejki. Jay potarł dłonią szyję, zastanawiając się dlaczego Noriko poprosiła go by ją podrzucił, zamiast użyć swojej super-prędkości, nie znalazł jednak żadnej wystarczająco realnej odpowiedzi, więc wzruszył ramionami i odleciał w kierunku instytutu.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Nic się nie zmieniło. A Marka to ja bym sobie wzięła, zwłaszcza, że Marvel go uśmiercił, razem z jego koleżanką.  
Nie zapomniałam o pozaczynanych rzeczach. Myślę nad Remigiuszem i nad Porsze i nad Makbetem, a przede wszystkim nad Independentsami (independentvabbcia - pamiętajcie!), ale cóż. Hm, ale skoro są te wakacje, to się zabiorę. Może...  
Ten projekt chyba chyli się ku upadkowi - po HoMie jest mały sens prowadzenia tego fica dalej, więc chyba po prostu zamknę zaczęte wątki i dam sobie spokój, zwłaszcza, że toc hyba najmniej udane z moich dziełek.  
Dzięki za komentarze wszelakie, choć są one zwykle od tych samych osób - Va, Herszi, Pacz, Jubi i reszta - dzięki!

* * *

Dziwny obrazek. Laurie, która jeszcze przed chwilą była gotowa rozedrzeć Rahne pazuramu, teraz zapłakana ledwo trzymała się na nogach, tymczasem potencjalna ofiara jej wściekłości z dosyć zażenowaną miną patrzyła na swoje buty.

"Nie rozumiesz!" wyszlochała w końcu Laurie, zaciskając pięści. "Nikt nie umie zro-zro-zuuumieć!"

Rahne milczała, spoglądając raz po raz na czerwoną, zapuchniętą twarz dziewczyny.

"Gdy-bym chciała..." kontynuowała blondynka "Mogłabym mieć Jo-osha zanim ty..." urwała i schowała twarz w dłoniach. Po chwili wzięła głęboki oddech. "Ale ja chciałam żeby... ktoś... mnie lu-u-bił za to jaka je-jestem, a nie za mo...c"

Sinclair zagryzła wargę, czując się jakby zamiast płuc miała worki pełne kamieni. Uszy płonęły jej żywym ogniem.

"I myślałam... Ale ty... On!" Łkała bezładnie Wallflower i zaczęła osuwać się na ziemię. Rahne doskoczyła do niej i pomogła usiąść na śniegu.

"Słuchaj" Powiedziała z ostrym szkockim akcentem, którego Laurie dotąd u niej nie słyszała. "Wiem, że mnie nienawidzisz, ale pozwól mi coś wytłumaczyć. Proszę." Dodała, patrząc na nią nieco przestraszonymi oczami. Collins nie miała sił jej przerwać, więc Rahne kontynuowała. "Masz problemy przez swoją moc, prawda? Masz." Potwierdziła sama sobie. "Ja też. Znasz mnie jako wybuchową i szaloną? Błąd." Wolfsbane przygryzła wargi, mierząc się ze swoimi własnymi demonami. "Nie jestem taka. Byłam taka - kiedy nie miałam mocy." Nie przerywając podała uczennicy chusteczkę higieniczną. Mówiła szybko, jakby wyrzucała z siebie coś wstydliwego i bardzo intymnego. "Mój wilk to moja zła strona. Zła, grzeszna, słaba, bezwstydna Rahne. Zwierzę." Laurie wydmuchała głośno nos. "Kiedy zabrakło wilka, zła i podła ja zaczęła się pojawiać w człowieku." Rahne urwała i spojrzała daleko przed siebie. Po chwili kontynuowała ochrypłym głosem. "Josh nie kochał mnie. Fascynował go wilk. Prawdziwa Rahne zawiodła go. A ja wstydziłam się czynów wilka w ludzkiej skórze."

Obie przez chwilę milczały, Laurie chlipiąc i pociągając nosem, Rahne wpatrzona w odległy punkt za jej plecami.

"On... Nie powinien był..." wydukała Laurie.

"Nie powinien. Ale uwierz mi, że kierowałam go jak najdalej siebie. Próbowałam..."

"To czemu go nie rzuciłaś?" zaatakowała Wallflower. "Czemu pozwoliłaś?"

"Bo jestem słaba..." Szepnęła Sinclair.

"Powinnaś była..."

"Laurie." Rahne spojrzała na nią ze łzami w oczach. "Popełniłam błąd. Obie popełniłyśmy. Mam nadzieję, że Bóg nam pomoże."

"Jaki Bóg, do cholery? Jaki bóg składa na ręce nastolatki taki ciężar? Taką moc, której nie można wykorzystać?" wybuchła Collins.

"Ten sam, który dał wolną wolę i umiejętność przebaczania..."

* * *

"Kolejny dzień, kolejna okazja na małą przechadzkę, nie sądzisz?" Mark, gdy tylko znajdował się w pobliżu dziewczyny, od razu starał się nawiązać chociaż mały flirt. W jego drużynie szło to dosyć opornie, ale zawsze warto spróbować.

"Nie zadawaj tego pytania." Odparła ponuro Preview, nie odrywając wzroku od swojej gotyckiej powieści. "Choć i tak je zadasz..." dodała pod nosem.

"Nie miałabyś ochoty wyjść na zewnątrz?" zaproponował DJ ignorując jej słowa i uśmiechając się słodko, podczas gdy Jessie poruszała ustami jakby mówiła to samo co on.

"Nie mam ochoty." Mruknęła. "Czuję się wspaniale. Sama." Mark westchnął z rezygnacją i ruszył do drzwi. "Uważaj, bo się potkniesz." Dodała nieco życzliwiej, ale jej ostrzeżenie na wiele się nie zdało. Shephard wzruszył ramionami i postanowił przejść się sam.

Zatkało go, gdy zauważył dwie zapłakane kobiety na śniegu przed budynkiem.

Niezauważony ocenił wygląd swojej byłej wychowawczyni, której nie widział od wieków. Nie miała czapki, więc szybko zauważył, że jej śliczne rude włosy były obecnie ścięte na jeża. Na wilgotnych policzkach rozmazał się tusz do rzęs, którego solidna ilość została jeszcze na miejscu. Spod czarnego, filcowego płaszcza wystawał luźny, zielony sweter.

Wyglądała inaczej, niż ją pamiętał. No i płakała. Mark zawahał się, niepewny, czy to najlepszy moment na powitanie, ale uznał, że nie pogorszy już sytuacji i podszedł.

"Rahne!" wykrzyknął. Dwie pary zapuchniętych oczu spojrzały na niego, więc, mimo że poczuł się niepewnie, uśmiechnął się lekko.

"Och. Cześć Mark. Kopę lat." Rahne otarła policzki, a na jej ustach pojawił się grymas, który przy dużej dozie tolerancji można uznać za uśmiech.

"Gdzieś ty była? Będziesz znów tu pra..."

"Mark, później pogadamy. Zgoda?"

* * *

Cessily nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. Kevin, który zazwyczaj jej nie zauważał, traktował jak wkurzającą młodszą siostrę, z którą utrzymuje się kontakt z musu, teraz... No cóż, nadal nie była dla niego zbyt ważna, ale uzyskała coś w rodzaju milczącej akceptacji z jego strony. Była tak szczęśliwa, że miała ochotę wykrzyczeć całemu światu, że nie jest tą nudną Cess, nieudacznicą Cess, desperatką Cess.

"Cess? Cess, słyszysz mnie? Ziemia do Kincaid!" Julian zamachał jej dłonią przed nosem

"Hm?" pozbawione źrenic oczy zdawały się nie poruszać, ale w rzeczywistości dziewczyna skierowała wzrok na Kellera.

"To jak, dasz radę to zrobić, czy nie?"

"Zrobić co?" zapytała znużonym głosem. Julian westchnął ciężko, uświadamiając sobie, że koleżanka opuściła jego wywód.

"Przekształcić ciało, żeby wyglądać jak ktoś inny." Powtórzył w dużym skrócie to, co przekazywał jej przez ostatnie parę minut.

"Jak ktoś inny?"

"Nie powtarzaj po mnie!" zirytował się Hellion. "Umiesz, czy nie?"

"Nigdy nie próbowałam." Odparła bez emocji.

"No, to już jest jakieś porozumienie." Mruknął. "A możesz spróbować?"

Cess z westchnięciem pozwoliła swemu ciału utracić stałą konsystencję, po czym z kałuży rtęci wyłoniła się z nieco zmienionymi proporcjami twarzy.

"To wszystko?" zapytał rozczarowany Julian, przyglądając się jej badawczo.

"Nie wiem. A o co ci właściwie chodzi?"

"Później, później." Chłopak machnął szybko ręką. "A możesz się zrobić podobna do, na przykład, mnie?"

"Nie wiem, co ty kombinujesz, ale mam złe przeczucia." Szepnęła rudowłosa, zmieniając sie z powrotem w kałużę.


End file.
